


Get A Good Meal

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, Kink Discovery, M/M, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Jaemin wants to eat. Jeno gives him what he wants. Sort of.(aka more PWP - this time inspired byJeno's vlog in Manila)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Get A Good Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I wrote this in 2 hours this afternoon after seeing Jeno's vlog from Manila. Just a random short thing because I'm lowkey obsessed with Jeno calling Jaemin hyung lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Jeno has stopped recording on the camera and fallen quiet when the door opens again and Jaemin edges back into their room.

"Are we gonna eat - ? _Hey_ , that's my bed!" He's paused his nagging to frown at Jeno instead, still lying amongst his sheets.

Jeno squirms, grinning. "Mn. It's a very messy bed, Jaeminnie,"

He's delighted to see heat creep onto Jaemin's cheeks, his bare face doing nothing to hide how he blushes, and his hands try to tip his bucket hat lower. However, instead of taking the bait, he gestures to the door. "Are you coming with me or not?"

"I guess I haven't had to force you to eat today," Jeno concedes, slowly sitting up on the end of Jaemin's rumpled bed. He licks his lower lip and watches Jaemin bite his, considering. "Give me a kiss first."

"You're so lame," he complains, dragging his feet but still crossing the room until he's standing between Jeno's spread legs.

Jeno swallows hard as Jaemin towers over him in this position, all long lean lines of muscle and soft skin his fingers had traced this morning. High on excitement for the coming concert here in Manila, they can relax now before they're on a flight to Indonesia but Jeno feels his hands twitch nonetheless, just like whenever Jaemin is within arm's reach. Jaemin tilts his head, always curious to Jeno's thoughts, but he pulls on Jaemin's sweatshirt sleeve until he can grab the back of his neck and yank him down for the kiss he wants, making the most of getting them whilst they're alone.

Jaemin kisses back with more fervour than Jeno expects and he finds himself leaning backwards with his hands occupied framing Jaemin's jaw, their tongues meeting. Once he lands in the sheets again, he pulls away, breathless.

"Wait - hey - " Jeno puts his hand on Jaemin's chest and his belly swoops as he feels Jaemin's knee settle between his thighs, already in the process of getting onto his bed. "Are we really - ?"

Jaemin smiles slowly and nuzzles his nose against Jeno's. "I need to eat," he says in a soft, low voice and Jeno doesn't understand at first because he's half hard and Jaemin can be _very_ distracting. 

It takes Jaemin sliding onto his knees at the foot of the bed and pulling Jeno down by the hips before it clicks for Jeno and he pushes his cap over his face, embarrassed. "Oh."

Jaemin is as ambitious as the rest of them and Jeno feels the teasing control he had over this situation rapidly changing hands as determined, fiery Jaemin comes out to play. The warmth of the room hits Jeno's skin as Jaemin tugs his clothes off down to his knees. Jeno takes his cap off so he can see better, abs tightening because Jaemin _does_ look hungry, big dark eyes zeroed in like he's going to be devoured. Jeno already feels weak in the knees at that look and grateful that he's laying down, but it still doesn't prepare him for Jaemin's wide palm curling around the root of his cock and face coming closer and closer. 

Jeno leans up on his elbows and almost falls again when Jaemin's tongue licks one of his balls wet and his dry hand starts slightly moving on his length. Jeno grabs what's nearest, fingers clenching into the broad curve of Jaemin's shoulder as he sucks slick kisses onto Jeno's cock until his mouth is red and puffy and Jeno's growing harder, whining through gritted teeth every time because he has to be quiet and considerate for the strangers in the hotel room next door. It's unfortunate, but somehow makes this feel dirtier, like this is a forbidden tryst.

He's not proud of his overwhelmed squeak once Jaemin holds him steady and lightly circles his cockhead with his tongue, sticky with precome, but Jaemin moans in response, so Jeno forgets himself and pushes Jaemin's bucket hat off his bedhead so he can grab his hair instead. Jeno feels Jaemin's tongue flutter around him and his cock grow full as he bucks forward and he briefly catches the tight clutch of Jaemin's throat before he's hastily yanking himself back from the brink.

"Oh my - sorry," he gasps, managing to reach between them to thumb at Jaemin's clothed nipple in apology. He grins when Jaemin jerks, ticklish and so sensitive, but Jeno's smile slips off his face when Jaemin pushes forward several inches in payback. "Oh, _fuck_!" he groans, put in his place. "Fuck - please - _hyung, please_ \- "

Jeno feels Jaemin swallow and whimper, shifting higher onto his knees so he can go faster, encouraged. He's exactly this way when riding Jeno, following the rhythm he wants, and it's so hot, watching him take what he wants and Jeno wants that for him now. Releasing the white-knuckled grip on his hair, Jeno catches hold of Jaemin's free hand and plants it on his hip, knowing what he needs to get off. 

Jaemin understands the wordless sign like Jeno knew he would, squeezing Jeno's hip over and over, hard enough to bruise, to stop him from moving. The wet sounds from Jaemin's mouth are loud and Jeno half sits up again to take another look, but to return to Jaemin's nipple as well. As much as he shies away from it, Jeno knows that's why he likes it, he likes it _too much_ , and he shoves his hand beneath Jaemin's sweatshirt to finally reach bare skin. Jaemin's eyebrows furrow as Jeno smooths his hand over his pecs and then flick to his left nipple and Jeno's caught on a delirious breathy giggle as Jaemin retaliates, opening his throat and sliding his lips further down Jeno's cock until he meets his own fist.

"Mmm, yeah - " Jeno sees Jaemin's eyes roll and shut, his breathing carefully shallow as he takes him in deep. "Make me come - yes - be a good hyung to me - " Jaemin's eyes snap open and Jeno thinks he's gonna pull off because maybe Jeno's gone too far, but Jeno's eyes widen when he simply bobs over his cockhead instead, back and forth, slurping noisily, as he scratches short neat nails into Jeno's hip, red from his handprint already. Jeno thrashes onto his back and bares his throat as he feels his cock kick and spurt. "Right there, right there - I'm coming - I'm coming - "

He's distantly aware of Jaemin loudly sucking and swallowing his load and sweating in the denim jacket he never took off, but everything else is a blur until Jaemin crawls up on shaky knees to land beside Jeno on the bed. He shoves his jeans down like he's about to break the buttons and throws his thigh over Jeno's body like he's making sure Jeno won't go anywhere. Jeno can't move, even if he wanted to, and it's rather nice to see Jaemin fall apart up-close from his own hand, jerking himself fast and merciless as he practically vibrates from the tension.

He finds Jeno's mouth eventually, although Jeno makes a face when he tastes himself, eyes happy crescents when Jaemin can't chase him at the same time as getting off. He pushes his face into Jeno's neck instead, breathing hotly and overheating them both until eventually he shudders and he climaxes angled onto Jeno's spent cock, giggling tiredly when he wrings the last drops over Jeno's bellybutton. 

In the middle of their harsh breathing and the post-orgasm numb quiet, Jaemin squeezes Jeno's other hip, his arm draped carefully across his stomach in almost a hug. "Do you wish I was older?"

That feels random. "Huh?"

"Do you wish I was older?" Jaemin repeats, firmer.

Jeno snorts. "Well it's impossible anyway."

"I know," he huffs, leaning up on his elbow so Jeno can see his expression, a little lost. "I just - you keep calling me hyung and, I don't know - I was wondering - "

Jeno blushes. "Ah. That. It was an accident,"

" - The first time, yeah." Jaemin raises his eyebrow and Jeno, despite everything, feels his cock jerk feebly.

Jeno raises his hand to stroke over Jaemin's shoulder. God, he loves those shoulders. "I don't know. You're a hyung to Chenle and Jisung - "

"Because that's true," Jaemin laughs, low and intimate and Jeno gets it now - he isn't teasing or confused. He's just trying to understand Jeno better. He wishes he had the words, properly.

He shrugs. "I guess I like Jaemin hyung a lot. You take good care of everyone and nag us when we don't eat and cook for me and you're so strong and it's kinda powerful and I - " Jeno finds his discarded cap to hide his face, but before he can mumble more, Jaemin interrupts.

" - You like to be taken care of."

"Mn."

"Good!" Jaemin says loudly, pulling Jeno's cap away so he can't muffle his words anymore. Once Jeno meets his eyes, his smile softens. "Jeno-yah, I love you. Yeah, I like doing all those things for all the Dreamies, but you're my boyfriend, so I like doing it even more for you."

"Thanks," he grins. "Hyung looks good on you."

"Same to you." He nudges Jeno's side then picks up his arm, curling his bicep. "Have you seen your arms lately? _Definitely_ hyung material."

Jeno rolls his eyes, knows he's back to teasing. "Shut up."

Jaemin pecks his lips and his lifted hand. "Listen, I wasn't joking. We should eat."

"Aren't I enough of a meal for you?"

Jeno follows him as they make themselves presentable again, using tissues to clean up and getting to their feet when they're ready to leave. Jaemin turns and grips the sides of Jeno's denim jacket, shaking him gently, mirth in his eyes. "Please never say that again."

"Hey!" Jeno calls to his retreating back, grinning himself. "That was funny, come on!"

He runs across the room before the door shuts behind Jaemin, still trying to convince him through his own laughter as they head out for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)


End file.
